birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonlord and Scorbunny
This article focuses on the interactions between Dragonlord and Scorbunny. Overview Dragonlord and Scorbunny got into a fierce rivalry ever since Scorbunny defeated Dragonlord two Murder Games simulations in a row. First Dragonlord lost a duel to Scorbunny despite initiating the challenge, then both characters got into a merciless magic duel after Scorbunny obtained an ancient scepter. While Dragonlord techincally defeated Scorbunny in the second encounter, there actually was no winner since Scorbunny also killed Dragonlord. If there was a character who always seemed to have Dragonlord's number due to crazy RNG, it would be Scorbunny. The rivalry has gotten so bad that Dragonlord and Scorbunny vowed to take it to the finale of the 2019 Christmas Countdown. Eventually, both enemies made the finale bracket, ensuring the rivalry will be featured in the finale. However, the rivalry was left unresolved when Mario ends up being the one to kill Scorbunny. Since then, Scorbunny has returned to killing Dragonlord when he had the chance. History The subheadings below detail Dragonlord and Scorbunny's interactions on DeviantArt. Dragonlord Duels Scorbunny Dragonlord and Scorbunny's first encounter. Dragonlord challenges Scorbunny to a duel under the impression he will end things once and for all with him. However, Dragonlord ends up being the loser. Dragonlord vs. Scorbunny Dragonlord and Scorbunny's second encounter. The round after Dragonlord lost the duel, Scorbunny obtained an ancient scepter. After Scorbunny killed Opal Duvall with the ancient scepter, Dragonlord happened to take notice of this and got into a merciless magic duel with him. This kills both opponents. 2019 Christmas Countdown (4) The Dragonlord/Scorbunny rivalry came into play again. After 11 rounds of tension, Scorbunny tries to kill Dragonlord for the third time, but Dragonlord manages to retaliate on Scorbunny and kill him instead. This is the first time Dragonlord managed to be the winner during the rivalry. Dragonlord then goes on to win the Day 4 simulation. 2019 Christmas Countdown (8) Dragonlord thought he was rid of Scorbunny for good, but he gets laser-guided karma when Scorbunny retaliates on him during Round 7 and starts up the rivalry all over again. 2019 Christmas Countdown (9) Dragonlord was utterly humiliated after being defeated by Scorbunny again, so he takes a time out while Scorbunny competed in the Day 9 simulation without him. 2019 Christmas Countdown (10) After the time out, Dragonlord was ready to kill Scorbunny again. He traps Scorbunny during the Ride or Die Phase, but Scorbunny managed to pull himself out of the trap. Scorbunny then goes on to win the Day 10 simulation, taking his rivalry with Dragonlord to the finale. 2019 Christmas Countdown (25) In a surprise twist, Dragonlord and Scorbunny ended up on opposing teams. However, Dragonlord did not get a chance to kill Scorbunny as Mario did the work for him. Scorbunny Kills Dragonlord The Dragonlord/Scorbunny rivalry made its way on Beat the Odds as Scorbunny ambushed Dragonlord and slaughtered him. At least Scorbunny saved Dragonlord from dying to a scepter vs. scepter duel. Practice Rounds for Beat the Odds The cast had some practice rounds so that Junko Enoshima and Kokichi Oma could settle their rivalry on Beat the Odds once and for all. During one of those rounds, Scorbunny attacked Dragonlord from behind and strangled him. Category:Relationships Category:Rivalries